Decálogo de Heero
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Hay relaciones que tienen sus condiciones... Una tontería 1 x 2 que se me ocurrió


Decálogo de Heero

Por Noriko Ukai

¿Qué lees? - preguntó el chico de ojos verdes al chico de ojos azul cobalto al verlo tan entretenido con una hoja que agarraba con su mano derecha mientras sonreía ligeramente

Algo que dejó Duo hoy por la mañana sobre la cama - respondió Heero ampliando su sonrisa y extendiendo la hoja hacia Trowa

¡Wow!... éste chico si que no pierde el tiempo - comentó al ver el título de aquella hoja que tan divertido leía Heero

¿Verdad que es un encanto? - preguntó señalando la hoja y refiriéndose a Duo con quien ya tenía tres meses de relación desde que la guerra había terminado

Seguro - afirmó con un tono de sarcasmo... - y un pervertido - volvió a afirmar con una sonrisa y una mirada pícara señalando a Heero una parte de la hoja

¿La número cuatro? - preguntó Heero sonriendo y tiñendo sus mejillas de un color rosado muy ligero

Y la seis - respondió golpeando levemente con el codo a Heero en el brazo quien se sonrojó aún más... - ¿y los vas a cumplir? - preguntó al terminar de leer toda la hoja

Posiblemente - contestó desviando su mirada hacia arriba borrándose de sus mejillas el color carmesí y asomándose en sus labios otra sonrisa

* * *

¿Qué te parece? - preguntó el chico de la trenza a su amigo Quatre tras haberlo visto terminar de leer la hoja que traía en sus manos

Está muy bien - respondió sonriendo algo ruborizado

Vamos ¿solo eso? - cuestionó algo decepcionado por la respuesta anterior y golpeando levemente el hombro del rubio

Bueno, está más que bien... hasta creo que haré lo mismo con Trowa - respondió sonriendo maliciosamente doblando la hoja la cual rápidamente fue arrebatada por Duo antes de que pudiera guardarla en su bolsillo

¡Eso no! siempre haces lo mismo, todo me quieres copiar - comenta con un tono de molestia recordando algunas ocasiones en que su amigo le había copiado sus ideas

No es verdad - respondió defendiéndose ante tal acusación

Claro que si... Quatrina - comenta asomando en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada acusadora para el rubio quien se ríe ligeramente rascándose la cabeza algo apenado al recordar una de aquellas ocasiones de las que hablaba Duo

Mejor olvidemos eso... por cierto ¿qué te dijo él? - pregunto el rubio mirando atento a su amigo quien chocaba la punta de sus dedos índices y bajando su mirada hasta ellos

La verdad es que aún no me dice nada - contesta muy apenado y subiendo su mirada hasta toparla con la mirada Aqua frente a él... - es que aún no se despertaba - comenta sonrojándose un poco más y dejando de golpear sus índices para colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas

Ay picarón - le dice Quatre sonriendo ampliamente mientras Duo se limpia el hilo de sangre que escurre de su nariz tras recordar la noche anterior en que había sido de Heero por primera vez

* * *

¿Decálogo de Heero? - se cuestiona a sí mismo el chico de ojos negros en aquella solitaria habitación donde solo se encuentra él y donde anteriormente Heero y Trowa conversaban sobre aquella hoja que Duo había dejado sobre la cama que compartía con el soldado perfecto... - Pues leamos a ver que es - comenta seriamente sentándose en una silla cercana a él

Decálogo de Heero

Amarás a Shinigami sobre todas las cosas

Honrarás y adorarás a Shinigami

No matarás a Shinigami (sobre todo con la mágnum , odio esa arma)

Fornicarás con Shinigami (y mucho /)

No le mentirás a Shinigami

Consentirás deseos impuros (conmigo, claro )

No desearás a otro que no sea Shinigami (te mato si lo haces, y con la mágnum... aunque la odie ¬¬)

Darás muchos regalos a Shinigami (es que me encantan las sorpresas )

Cumplirás todos los caprichos a Shinigami (incluyendo ésta lista tonta y aquellas fantasías que se me ocurran ññ)

Odiarás a Relena (es solo para llenar la lista... y por precaución, claro )

... - sin palabras, Wufei deja la hoja exactamente donde estaba, retira la silla también donde estaba y sale del lugar casi a hurtadillas con una gran gota surcando su cabeza

* * *

¿Cuál es tu opinión? - pregunta seriamente mientras ve a su amante sentado en la cama con la hoja que había olvidado sin querer en una de las salas de la casa del Árabe y la cuál había recuperado poco después de que Wufei la leyera

Mmm - pensaba mientras veía la hoja fijamente

¿Y bien? - cuestiona de nuevo sintiéndose un poco impaciente, después se sienta justo a un lado de Heero y mira también la hoja

Solo... si hacemos énfasis en la cuatro - responde por fin tras algunos segundos de incertidumbre y mira a Duo profundamente a los ojos quien se sonroja ante la respuesta

Y la seis - le responde depositando en sus labios un tierno beso y después se abalanza sobre él haciéndolo acostarse sobre la cama y él acostándose encima para después besarle el cuello y desabrochar su camisa poco a poco... - ¿y que me dices de la nueve? - pregunta deteniendo los besos en el cuello de Heero y levantándose levemente para poder verlo a los ojos

Ya sabes que tú mandas - responde pícaramente

Ah bueno, eso si - comenta sonriendo para después volver a su tarea en el cuello del soldado quien sonríe maliciosamente sin que Duo se dé cuenta

"Irrumpí la número cinco bobo, soy yo quien manda" - se dice en su mente mientras disfruta de los besos de Shinigami en su cuello y sus manos acariciando su pecho ya sin camisa

FIN

N/A: Algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado y que no me quieran ahorcar por blasfema, pero que digo... ahórquenme si quieren, yo me divertí imaginando que podrían llegar a hacer juntando las número 4, 6 y 9 jejeje (baba), lástima que no lo pueda redactar, no soy nada buena con los lemon, pero así está bien, lo dejo a su imaginación, nos vemos en otro fic... Ah, y como comentario, eso que dijo Duo acerca de Quatrina es por otro fic que escribí que se llama "La peor cita" pero no crean que éste es una segunda parte del mencionado fic, escribí ese comentario de Duo solo porque me acordé mientras escribía éste fic, bueno, ahora si es todo, adiós


End file.
